There's No Deal
by scc-stellar
Summary: This is just a start between John and Cameron stories.As a first chapter i'm not expecting it to be great..They'll go through everything in daily life matters.


"There's no Deal"

"_Bryan Adams: Not Romeo Not Juliet"…on the road_

This is story about a boy and girl  
Trying find a life in the big world  
Somehow they're together  
There ain't much to the mystery  
Misery loves company  
She just waves her hand and says whatever  
Well this ain't love this ain't love this ain't love at all  
And he says...  
We're not Romeo we're not Juliet  
Hw long does it take to fill this emptyness  
We're just two lost souls and baby we got no regrets  
We don't wanna say bye-bye  
Babe it's just you and I  
We're not Romeo we're not Juliet  
He ain't pretty with his hard old heart  
Second generation immigrant scars  
And he knows that this ain't heaven - no  
She's all skinny like a cigarette  
And he's the only thing - the only thing that she respects  
And he's trying to make it better  
This ain't love this ain't love this ain't love at all  
And she says...  
We're not Romeo - not Juliet  
You'd thought you'd seen it all - but you ain't seen nothin' yet  
We're just two lost souls and baby we got no regrets  
Now it's just you and I  
We're nothin' unless we try  
We're not Romeo - not Juliet  
It has feel right but it never does  
It has to be perfect but it never is  
You wanna be sure but you never do  
We're not Romeo or Juliet - it's just me and you  
Ya it's just you and I  
We're nothin' unless we try - oh no  
We're not Romeo - not Juliet  
No we're not - that's a fact

_After all we've been through this afternoon, John was sleeping just like he does everyday….you should have looked him….quiet like a child's dream about a happy jungle. It does not surprise me that when he's awake his thoughts are complicated to reach; too upset sometimes, messy, stormy. _

_Observing his sleep I was wondering about the meaning of "dream"…should I read it on the dictionary? Just like most of my training is based on?... What is wrong with me?...How do I expect from myself to be different if I'm caught up with this matter?...I wouldn't get used to it, it is better for me to go although I cannot sleep. I am a machine._

_Severly hours later, the weather was relaxed, a beautiful sunrise up in the sky. It seemed to me a battle between clouds arranged in the sky…one inside another…disorder, chaos…just like when mud is hitten by water during a pouring storm…you know what it feels like?...Cannot even answer to this question…_

_It remembered me the fights between skynet and the resistance…..there's a war for the power and a counterattack for glory….an inconditional decision…. I should check the perimeter now, in case anyone has an intention to attack._

…_Suddenly John woke up without thinking to anything….._

"_Cameron? Would you make pancakes please? I'm sick of eating tangerines"_

"_You should continue…they are healthy for you…I've been analyzing them…they contain potassium, magnesium, b1 and b2 vitamines, folate and beta-carotene."_

"_Could you hang on biology analysis for a second?"_

_(tantalizing glance from Cameron to John's eyes)_

"_Look, I'm glad you save my life everyday but I think you should split it up sometimes…..need to realize you are different..prove it to yourself.."_

"_I'll make pancakes in a hurry but you should dress up otherwise you'll be late for that poetry conference…"_

"_Thinking well, I'm not good for that kind of things, nobody learned me how to write something deep….I communicate my emotions while drawing"_

"_I do think the same"_

_(puzzled expression from John)_

_Some walk should do it better….I do not want to dance today, just want to observe what people do and they are undoubtfully drinking a peachy keen._

_I'll get one…think I deserved it after having cleaned all that mess in the house._

_..after few hours observing the seaside….2 pm.._

_Why shouldn't I ride the car? It is so fulfilling, wind in my hair, it cuts like an invisible razor._

_Earth make roteations, the sky turns around us but places remain always the same….I liked this place since the first time I saw it…brown-wooded benches, tangerine trees, this big-red lighthouse, this little drug-store which was meant to be close to a little white opened house, like a small cottage... the owner of the place had a small kitchen in the alley and was used to make cheesecakes. It is John's favourite meal. I do prefer donuts instead. They're only round, with no skin, no hair, no eyes, nose, eyebrows, eyelashes. It's freaking invisible. My perfect friend, isn't it? Guess I and animals have something in common. We don't think, we see, evaluate, hunt and listen. What should a dog do for runnin' a bone?_

_It is simple, it needs to be clever and quiet. What should I do for eating a donut and trust these people? Guess I need to train some more for this….._

_Sometimes things happen for a concidence and days are meant to be like a chain, one followed by another, not necessary to be carried on with memories…some don't have ones. I was sent to protect John and I still don't realize why I do have a number, can I be a person instead of a noun?_

_This Allison body is so perfect, I'll never realize why I killed her…actually I neverminded just like that bird I ended years ago._

_There's no Deal for me left on Earth._


End file.
